


Just a silly little alien

by Belltree



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death, this is my first fic and i hope I do it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belltree/pseuds/Belltree
Summary: The Wachowskis heard the explosion mere seconds before they ran around the corner onto Main Street...The end of the movie, before the boss fight. I didn't like how they let poor Sonic lie on the street, so I wrote my own thing.(I've never written fan fiction before but I love this movie so much I just had to.)
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	Just a silly little alien

The Wachowskis heard the explosion mere seconds before they ran around the corner onto Main Street. The first thing they saw was Sonic, lying motionless in the middle of the road. The second was Robotnik’s hover jet, slowly emerging from a portal ring. The scientist laughed maniacally, while he opened the dome of his jet and shoved his goggles up to his forehead. “You are an astonishing little creature!” he said. Tom saw that Sonic twitched his ears and opened his eyes and relieve washed over him. Thank Goodness the little guy was alive. He seemed to be in really bad shape, though. “He’s going to be OK, just like last time. He’s going to be OK!” the worried Sheriff reassured himself under his breath. Before he got the chance to tend to the injured hedgehog, he noticed the little leather bag in the gutter. He picked it up and turned to his wife: “Maddie, check on Sonic! I take care of that nut job!” He moved out of sight and took a ring from the bag. 

-

Maddie sprinted over to the furry alien and knelt down next to him. The blue speedster was hurt pretty severely, that much was obvious. She tenderly rolled him over and lifted him into her lap. His eyes were unfocused and hazy, but he grabbed hold of her shirt. “Hm...Pretzel Lady...” “Shhhh...It’s all right! We’re here now, I got you!” Sonic's pulse was weak and unsteady, his breathing shallow. It was likely that he had internal injuries. This was very bad! She had to get him into her practice, asap! She could only hope her husband knew what he was doing, and that he would do it fast. 

Robotnik was still busy pressing buttons and monologuing about the experiments he couldn’t wait to conduct on the hedgehog. “It will be fun to take you back to the lab for a litany of invasive exploratory procedures! Any last words?” 

“Guac...I like that word...” Sonic's mumble was barely audible. He moaned softly and went limp, his little hands letting go of Maddie's shirt. “Oh nonono don’t do that! Come on! Stay with me here!” The veterinarian was desperate. The creature in her arms was dying and she couldn't do ANYTHING! Just SIT here in the cross hairs of a madman who wouldn't hesitate to shoot them both if she tried to run. 

She looked over to the crazy guy in his floating plane. He was still rambling, oblivious to the golden ring that opened up behind him.

-

Tom jumped through the portal onto the back of the hover jet. He couldn’t believe that had really worked! The government scientist pushed a button on his console and took aim at Sonic and Maddie. “I don’t have to tell you how many scientific breakthroughs have been made possible by animal testing. You are being very selfish.” Careful not to make a sound the sheriff climbed to the front. He had to act quickly. “Going my way?” he asked and punched the doctor in the face when he turned his head. “What the … OW!” Robotnik lost control of the jet, giving Tom the opportunity to jump into the cockpit. Unfortunately, the evil genius was fast to recover from the blow and managed to kick Tom in the face in return. They wrestled with each other for a minute. Both able to land a few punches. "Who the hell do you think you are?" "I'm the Doughnut Lord you son of a ... OOF!" Robotnik had elbowed the other man in the gut. He took control of the jet again and made it sway to the side. Tom lost his balance and tumbled down to the pavement. He groaned in pain. The jet hang threateningly above him. "WHY? Why would you throw your live away for this THING? That's why I don't have friends..." Tom didn't pay attention to the doctor's complaining about weddings out of town (Boy that guy had issues!) and rather tried to get back onto his feet instead. His eyes flashed over to Maddie. She sat a few meters away, looking VERY worried, Sonic lying in her arms with his eyes closed and way too still. Robotnik's next words made the cop look up again, though: "Where were we? Ah yes, you were about to die!" 

A gunshot rang and a bullet ricocheted off the jet. "Hey! That's our Sheriff you are messing with!" Wade was standing on the sidewalk, pointing his gun at Robotnik. He was accompanied by Carl, angrily swinging a ... chainsaw? "And our Blue Devil!" yelled the old man. "Who as everyone can see is a very real creature! And not at all invented by me!" Toms face lit up. With a little backup they might even have a chance. If Wade could keep Robotnik in check long enough, they would be able to get away. Green Hills PD for the win! Yeah! But Maddie's panicked outcry made his heart sink. "TOM!!!"

-

He limped over to her as fast as he could and dropped to his knees when he saw the hopeless look on her face. She was crying. "Oh no, Maddie, please no!" She didn't answer and only shook her head. The little hedgehog wasn't breathing. The rapid pulse under her fingers had stopped.

When the horrible truth hit him, Tom clenched his eyes shut for a second, fighting back his emotions. "Give him to me." He reached out to take Sonic from Maddie's embrace. He cradled the alien's small body to his chest, Sonic's head lolled on his shoulder. The blue hedgehog looked terrible. His face was covered in bruises, his fur dirty, stringy and singed. Robotnik obviously had put him through a lot. And for what? For science? This wasn't FAIR! He had just been a lonely child, desperately wishing to belong somewhere. But still willing to give up what little bit of home he had found on earth to keep this planet and it's people save. A child. The rising feeling of guilt made Tom's throat tighten. They were the adults, they should have been the ones to protect this boy, not the other way round. He took a shaky breath, managing to suppress a sob. But he couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered, "I'm so sorry." At least Sonic had made it back to Green Hills and had spent his last moments in the warm arms of a friend, not face down on the cold, wet asphalt, alone once more.

Robotnik watched impatiently from his cockpit. He didn't dare to reach for the controls as long as that sorry excuse of a policeman aimed the gun at him. He wasn't willing to risk being shot in the head. The scientist couldn't keep his mouth shut, though. Ugh... this whole scene was just too pathetic! "I don't mean to be indelicate here, but someone should go get some ice. To keep the body fresh."

-

Those unpitingly spoken words made Tom's blood boil. Never! He hadn't been able to save him, but he would never let this lunatic get his hands on Sonic to do whatever kind of disgusting experiments with him. He wouldn't let the little hedgehog be taken away from Green Hills again! He wouldn't! And if it was the last thing he did. "Shut up freak! You can't have him!"

-

The evil genius couldn't believe it. These people were impossible! What was wrong with them? "It was just a silly little alien!" he answered, "It didn't belong here!"

Tom struggled to his feet. Maddie got up with him, and was quick to support her husband when he stumbled. Trembling with rage, still holding Sonic tightly, Tom took a few steps towards the hover jet. He screamed at the crazy scientist, his voice dripping with despise: "This little alien knew more of being human than YOU EVER WILL!" The doctor only rolled his eyes. "His name was Sonic! And this was his home!" Tom's voice broke but he carried on "...and he was my friend." 

-

A surprised gasp from Maddie and the sound of electric crackling pulled Toms look away from Robotnik and down to the boy in his arms. He was met by a pair of wide open, radiant blue eyes. "Whoa! What the...?" Sparks licked over his arms. The streetlamps guttered. Sonic's fur was charged with electricity, just like when he had been clinging to the hood of the car on the way to San Francisco. The erratic sparks grew stronger. They reached up to the man's shoulders now. And they HURT! Tom quickly sat the hedgehog down and pulled Maddie a few steps away. "Everybody get back!"

Most of the lights went out when white-blue lightning zapped down from the sky. It crawled over the ground like electric snakes. The Wachowskis watched how Sonic slowly got up, his quills shining brightly. The lightning got even stronger, electric charges sizzling and licking everywhere. But then it ebbed down, and only kept dancing over the aliens fur and glowing quills. Sonic looked up at the two very happy humans in front of him, his face determined and unflinching. Tom couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relieved in his life. He smiled and gestured over to the speechless Dr. Robotnik. "He's all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written since we had to do it in school! I usually make my fan fics up in my head and thats it, but this one just had to get out.  
> It was fun, so I MIGHT do more. No promises though.
> 
> I hope I did the warning and tagging right, if not, please tell me. I appreciate every kind of feedback.
> 
> As I said in the summary, I just HATED to see Sonic lie there on the street, all alone, dying ... broke my heart.  
> So here we are.


End file.
